Will Love Ever Come
by GeminiSoul01
Summary: Post Hogwarts/war: Harry has been teaching DADA for the past 4 years and loves his job. However, love seems to be in the way. Follow Harry as he tries to live without the two men he loves. Bad summary but hopefully the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : not mind just playing with it a little. JK Rowling is a much better writer **

**than I. Thanks for letting me play with your Characters. *bows***

**CHAPTER 1  
**

Harry Started down the hall into the dungeons towards the potions masters office.

He wasn't sure why he was down there. He didn't know why he wanted to talk

to Severus. But he did and now he wished he hadn't bothered. Standing outside

Severus' office was the man himself and Remus Lupin. They were standing very

close together.

Harry watched them. They were obviously lovers. It couldn't be denied by those

who saw them together. For several minutes all Harry could do was stare at the

two of them. Harry felt his heart clinch. He loved them both and it saddened him

that he would never be able to tell them. He couldn't break that up. Love was the

one thing Harry would never mess with, no matter how much he wanted it. It was

never his to have. He knew that and gave up on it a long time ago.

With a sigh he turns and walks back towards his own rooms. Whatever he wanted

to say to Severus wasn't important. He couldn't interrupt the two professors as

they talked so intimately with one another.

As he entered his rooms he closed and warded his door. He moved to the couch

and flopped down and just stared into the fire. He didn't know how it had all

happened. It wasn't like he was looking to fall in love with them. But it had

happened and he wasn't sure when it started. It was not a sudden thing. More

than anything it just a gradual thing. Little did he know that it would make his

being at Hogwarts painful at the best of times. Devistating at the worst of times.

Only thing that kept him there was wanting to see them happy. To be there as

A friend for them. It's what had kept him sane until now. However, now he

felt like it was killing him inside and he wasn't sure he could spend another year

here with them.

As the afternoon wore on Harry slipped deeper into a depression he had kept at

bay until now. He curled up on the sofa and let the tears slip down his face to

drip unhindered on the pillow under his head. He had to leave. He couldn't

stay here and see them anymore. He would go see Minnie after dinner to turn

in his resignation. 4 years of seeing them was enough for one lifetime.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Down in Severus' quarters Remus and Severus were sitting together on the

sofa sharing an afternoon brandy and talking of general things. It had become

a routine with them to do this every evening before dinner and for no other

reason than to let go the stress of the day.

This evening seemed different though. Remus was distracted by his thoughts

and Severus noticed the slight frowns that would filter across the normal calm

unstressed features of the warewolf.

"Remus, what's bothering you tonight? You seem a world away," Severus asks

Remus in concern.

Remus glances over at Severus with a frown but says nothing for a few minutes.

How did he broach this subject without causing a fight. He knew Severus still

did not like Harry. Even after all this time and with how Harry had saved all of

their lives he just couldn't phathom why. Finally he sighs and lifts his drink to

finish it off and stands moving to get another drink. While at the bar he speaks.

"Severus? Something is going on with harry. He's withdrawing from everyone

And I don't know why."

"Remus, I'm sure Potter is fine. He's probably wondering where his fan club is.

It's been too quiet lately," Severus sneers as usual when it came to talking about

Harry.

Remus sighs and turns towards Severus. He wished he would see Harry for who

He is and not for what his father was. Remus moves to sit across from Severus

Not wanting to be close to him at the moment. This whole hatred and jealousy

Of Harry was getting old to him.

"Remus, what is wrong with you?" Severus questions more concern evident in

his voice.

"I'm trying to understand why you won't see Harry as someone other than his

James. They are nothing alike and yet you still treat him as if he is the bane of

Your existence."

"That's because I've seen no evidence to the contrary. I won't coddle him like

you do. And I won't put up with his arrogance." There is a long pause before

Remus responds.

"How long have you known Harry?" Severus frowns, trying to figure out where

this is going.

"I don't see…" Severus starts but is interrupted.

"Dammit, just answer my question!" Remus growls.

"Fine! I guess I've known him since he was 11. So that's what? Fourteen years

Now?"

"Fourteen years sounds about right. And in all that time when did Harry EVER

Play a prank on you? Humiliate you in any way what so ever?"

Severus frowns for a moment, thinking about on the last 14 years. He looks at

Remus and sighs, "Never played a prank, but once he humiliated me by snooping

in my pensieve. Probably told all of his friends about it and had a good laugh."

"No, Severus. He never told his friends about that. He's kept that secret from all

of them for almost 10 years. Only persons he ever mentioned it to were Siri and

myself and that's because he was hurt and angry at how his father treated you and

wanted answers as to why we did what we did then." Remus sighs setting his

glass on the table between them and leans forward to stare into Severus' eyes.

"Has he ever in the last 14 years lied to you? Say anything hurtful towards you

that you knew wasn't the truth?"

"No, but.."

"Outside of having James hair and horrible eyesight, does Harry truly ever act like

His father?"

Severus sighs then looks into the fire unable to stand the sadness in Remus' eyes.

"Remus, he's arrogant, he flaunts his fame. Uses it to get whatever he wants.

He…" Remus interrupts him again.

"Severus! That's enough. The only time Harry ever used his fame was to get the

Warewolf regulations changed so that I and others like me could finally legally

Mate and find jobs and allow me to be his magical guardian until he turned 18."

Remus stands once again and heads towards the door without another word. As he

Opens the door Severus speaks.

"Remus, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take a walk before dinner. Clear my head before going into that

crowded Great Hall. I'll see you then."

With that he steps out of the room and leaves Severus to sulk alone. Severus gets

to his feet and moves to his labs to finish the last of the wolf's bane potion for

Remus to take at dinner. He starts to play back in his mind what Remus said to

him about Harry *bloody* Potter. He just couldn't get past his feelings about the

boy and he couldn't understand why it bothered Remus so much. Severus starts

in mental conversation with himself one he's had many times.

'_Harry Bloody Potter! Why does he have to get between Remi and I all the time?_

_Why can't he just go away and leave the rest of the Wizarding world alone?'_

_*Do you really want that, Severus?* Came a voice that sounded too much like_

_Albus Dumbledore for his liking._

'_Go away Albus, I'm not in the mood. I'm just so tired of everything revolving_

_Around that Potter brat. I just wish he'd grow up or something.'_

_Severus pours the potion into a goblet and turns to leave the lab._

_*Is it Harry who needs to grow up? Seems to me he was always older than his_

_years. Yet you never saw that.*_

'_Yes he needs to grow up. No be quiet!'_

_*No, Severus, I think it's time you listened to what is being said to you. You've_

_done nothing but degrade Harry for 14 years. All he's ever wanted was friends_

_and a family that would love him. All he wants is your friendship. Is that too_

_much to ask of you?*_

'_Yes. I don't want to be his friend. He's arrogant and stubborn and I don't want_

_To be around him anymore than I have to. Seeing him on a daily bases even now_

_makes me want to shake him.'_

_*Severus, you seem to only see James. He's not his father. He's more like Lily_

_Than you give him credit for. One of these days you will see it and it will be too_

_late. You will have missed out on a grand opportunity to know a very bright and_

_caring man.*_

With that the voice seems to fade away. Severus shakes his head trying to clear it.

'Stupid mental voice thinks it's so right. I don't think so.'

Severus picks up the goblet and heads for the Great Hall. Maybe once he's there

he can relax and enjoy his dinner. At least that was his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

CHAPTER 2

Severus enters the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance.

He glances around the hall checking to see if any of the students were causing any mischief. He spots Harry walking between the house tables stopping on occasion to speak with one of the 7th year students, laughing every so often at something that the students said. Severus glances at Remus as he settles into his seat. He couldn't understand what Harry was up to. He had to find out.

"What is Potter doing? "

Remus looks up to see Harry laughing at something one of the Hufflepuffs said.

"Looks like he's mingling with the older students. Good for him. He needs to be around people closer to his own age. He's kind of a child compared to many of us teachers up here."

"It's not appropriate for him…"

"Severus, leave him be. There are no rules against being friends with the students."

Severus just huffs and goes back to eating his Shepherd's pie. He didn't understand how anyone could stand the arrogant brat.

"Severus, you're thinking too loud.."

Again Severus just huffs as he looks up as Harry moves to an empty chair on the other side of the headmistress. Remus also looks, frowning slightly, but says nothing.

On the other end of the table Harry leans over and speaks softly to Minerva.

"Minnie, I need to speak with you in private. Would 7:30 this evening be too late for you?"

"No, I'm free this evening. Is everything all right, Harry?"

Harry just sighs and nods before dishing himself up some of the shepherd's pie. Minerva frowns slightly but says nothing. She knew he'd tell her later.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Up in Minerva's office Harry is standing at the window staring out into the night. Fawkes flies to his shoulder and begins to sing a soft tone to him. Harry reaches up and strokes his feathers and smiles softly. He begins to relax at the thought of leaving in a month. He knew he couldn't stay anymore.

"Harry, what's troubling you tonight?"

"Minerva, I'm not sure I can stay here much longer. I've found it to be too much to deal with the issues that do not seem to improve between Severus and I."

"What do you mean, Harry? What's going on?"

Harry sighs again and moves to sit down across from his boss and looks into her eyes.

"I'm weary of trying to make amends to someone who continues to hold a grudge against me for something 2 dead men did to him over 25 years ago. My soul can't take it anymore."

Minerva sighs deeply. She knew this would happen. Severus was starting to make waking up in the morning a chore.

"I'm sorry it's been so hard on you. When do you plan to leave us, Harry?"

"I'll stay until the end of term. I figure it would give you at least 4 months to find someone to take my place. Maybe Remus can take over DADA and Hermoine can come in and teach History of Magic. She's just gotten her credentials and she'll be looking for work soon."

"I'll keep that in mind. Take your time, okay Harry? You know your room will always be yours."

"Thank you, Minnie. I hate doing this to you and the school. This has been my home for a long time. I don't want to go but I feel I have to. Maybe if things were different.." Harry shrugs slightly not sure what else to say. He stands and moves to the door. "I'll talk to you later Minnie."

"Take care of yourself Harry. Maybe things will look better soon."

Harry only nods as he steps from the room and heads back towards his rooms a few floors down.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Minnie, that boy is in love and it's killing him that those feelings aren't returned to him."

Minerva turns and looks up at the portrait of Albus and sighs.

"Mmmm…yes it's a shame too. Severus won't ever know because he won't get to know him."

"I don't think it's just Severus he cares so deeply for. But since Remus and Severus are mates, Harry doesn't think he has a choice but to leave."

Minerva just nods. She had known about Remus and Severus. Harry loving them both was a whole new issue she couldn't help seeing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat in front of his 7th year class grading essays as his class read and wrote a short in class essay on bogarts. He

planned to once again bring in a bogart the following week so all his classes had a chance to face one and learn the spells that defended against them. However, his mind isn't on the

essays before him. His mind is off daydreaming about the 2 men who could make his life complete if he had the chance. He felt himself harden at those thoughts. He shook his head and thought about Albus in a spedo and that seemed to help

him relax a bit.

"Class there is about 5 minutes left. Finish off what you have done and place them on the back table by the door on your way out. Dismissed."

The students scrambled to finish and put their things away and exit the room heading off to the Great Hall for noon meal. Harry sat there just staring into space. He didn't know it but someone was watching him from the door.

'_hy is he so..depressed? What is going on with the Golden Boy that he'd look like someone just kicked his puppy? '_

Severus Snape steps quietly into the DADA classroom and moves up between the tables to stand in front of Harry's desk. At first Harry doesn't notice him but when he looked up he was startled to see the man in his dreams and fantacies standing before his desk.

"Can I help you Snape?"

Severus studies him for a few minutes. '_When did I become Snape again? He's called me Severus for years now.'_

"You can help us all by stopping this nonsense. Do you think you will get more attention moping around like you lost your best friend."

"Since when do I do what you tell me to? Since when did you give a damn about me?"

"I don't, but Remus does. He's worried about you and I'm tired of hearing about how sad and pathetic you look lately."

"Well you can just tell Remus that I'm fine and that he doesn't have to worry about me. I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself. I've done so all my life. No sense in worrying about me now."

Harry stands and gathers the essays off his desk and the desk by the door. Harry looks at Severus then shakes his head.

"Typical Potter arrogance. Everything is always about you isn't it? You don't care that you are making others worry over you. I'm tired of seeing Remus crying over how he's failed you and you not carrying that he feels that way."

Harry frowns at this. What the hell was Severus talking about? He shakes his head and spells the lights off in the classroom.

"If you will excuse me, I have things to do. I have stuff to pack and I don't want to waste more time than necessary with it. Tell Remus I'll talk to him later."

Harry leaves the room Severus hot on his heels.

"Wait! What do you mean pack. Going somewhere? Got someone to impress with your fame?"

Harry stops and just lowers his head slightly. Closing his eyes to stop the flow of tears that threathen to slip down his face. How could he really love someone who never gave him a chance? He raises his head again staring straight into onyx eyes, his emerald ones seeming to swim in unshed tears.

"I'm leaving Snape. I've been here for 4 years. I've tried to get along with you. I've tried to put my feelings aside and call a truce so that you and I could be able to teach side by side. I wanted to be a friend. But you refuse and I can't deal with the cold dementor like feeling I get when you talk down to me."

Harry gasps, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He hated himself. Loathed himself for feeling like such a weakling in front of Severus. How he had to revert back to last names to keep himself from losing his sanity.

"Leaving. As in taking a vacation? Or running away like your father did before he died?"

"I'm leaving to get away from you and Remus. I can't be here anymore!" Harry was all but yelling at this point not

Carrying that his tears were slipping down his face in rivers.

Severus blinks wondering why he'd want to get away from Remus and himself. It made no sense.

"Potter, you are mad. I don't understand what we have to do with your leaving."

"Don't you get it Severus. I can't believe how dense you can be sometimes. After 4 years of my being here, trying to befriend you, get closer to you. You didn't see it." Harry shakes his head. "Nevermind. I'll be gone soon enough and you and Remus won't see me anymore. You will be happy to be rid of me even if it hurts Remus."

Harry turns away again and moves closer to his door. Just as he's about to say his password he is grabbed and spun around and slammed against his door. Severus pins him against the door and stares into his eyes. He can feel their magic touching but he pays little attention to it.

"Potter, why are you doing this? Leaving? Running away?"

"I can't be here. I can't. I have tried. I can't stand to see what I'll never have."

Severus frowns and starts to step back but Harry grabs his arms keeping him in place.

"Potter, what is it you think you can never have?"

"What you and Remmy have. That overwhelming love I see between you when I see you together. Looking at each other like there is no one else in the world but the two of you. I want that, but I don't deserve it. I'm not good enough to be that with anyone."

Harry turns away from Severus and says his password in parseltongue and slips inside. When the door closes he slips down to the floor and sobs like there is no tomorrow. He couldn't take looking into those eyes anymore. He can't take facing them again. He decided then and there to not be in the same room with him again until the closing feast. His heart couldn't take it anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus stares at the door for a long time. He reaches up as if to knock but instead just rests his hand on the door. What just happened? What was that surge of magic about. What was Potter going on about? His frown deepens as he decides to head back to his rooms in the dungeons. He didn't understand why Potter would believe no one would love him.

He shakes his head and disappears around the corner.

Unknown to Harry or Severus, Remus was standing in the shadows watching what happened. Tears slip down his face at the realization that Harry loves Severus. The wolf inside him growls at the thought of another wanting his mate. He slips out of the shadows and moves towards the front hall so he can go outside to think. This wasn't right. Harry can't have his Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

**A/N2: Decided to add a 3****rd**** chapter now that I know how to do it. **

**Being my first story and first time posting on I am learning as I go along. Fun fun right. **

**Thanks to the first review. I appreciate your advice. Maybe I'll have to get myself a beta to help out.**

CHAPTER 3

Several days passed before anyone saw Harry outside of his classroom. He had taken to getting his meals sent to his rooms and planned to continue to do so until the end of term. He couldn't face Severus or Remus now. He had heard rumors that Remus was looking for him, but since the incident outside his rooms he changed his password and warded his door so no one but the headmistress could enter them. He missed Remus but he couldn't help that. Life had to go on and it could only get better. Any worse and it would crush him.

So now Harry was able to get his work done because he only left his rooms to teach. The castle had made a special entrance between his rooms and his office so he could just go through to his classroom. So this is where Harry was now, sitting in his office with the doors closed grading essays and tests when a knock came to his outer office door. He glaced up at the door wondering if he should open it or not when the choice was taken away from him as the door is slammed open and Remus Lupin walks through the door wand still drawn and aimed at Harry. Harry was so shocked that he didn't even try to protect himself from potential danger associated with the werewolf. As powerful as he was, Remus was more powerful. Harry just sat there staring down the length of wood to the man behind it.

"Remus, what's wrong? Why have you destroyed my office door?"

"Since you refused to come out I had no choice. I never thought you a coward Potter."

Harry blinks up at Remus wondering what he did to upset Remus to the point that he was calling him by his last name. Harry Sighs and looks down at his hands resting on the desk.

"Remus, what are you talking about? I've just been too busy to come out of my office. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Stay away from my mate! He's mine! You can not have him!"

Again Harry looks up at Remus confused by what he was saying. He didn't know what had Remus thinking this, but he hoped to get an explanation soon.

"Remus, I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't seen Severus in over a week, nearly 2 weeks now. How can you possibly believe I was after your mate?"

"I saw you! I saw you and him outside your rooms, practically in each other's arms. I saw the love in your eyes. I saw it Harry! I won't let you take him from me!" He raises his wand to a point between Harry's eyes. Fear flashed in Harry's eyes as he realizes what's about to happen.

"Remus, don't do this. Killing me isn't going to make it better. I am NOT going to take Severus away from you. Didn't Severus tell you why he was there that day? Didn't he tell you I was leaving?"

Remus looks away from Harry as if to concentrate on what he knew. He looks back at Harry after a few moments his wand still in Harry's face.

"He said you were spouting on about not having what we had and wishing you did, but that you didn't deserve it. I don't understand, Harry. What do we have that you don't?"

Harry reaches out and touches Remus' wand hand, jumping slightly at the feel of magic coursing between them. Harry felt that one other time, when he touched Severus before. He draws his hand away before he did something stupid.

"Love, Remus. You have love and each other and I have no one. I'll never have that. It's my destiny to be alone. I'm use to it, but it still hurts."

Remus lowers his wand, placing it in it's holder before turning away from Harry. _What just happened? I haven't felt that kind of magical current in a long time. Could it be? _Remus frowns and looks back at Harry.

"Harry, surely you will find someone. Severus and I only found out we were mates 6 years ago. It will happen for you."

"No, it won't. Trust me, I know this. It's not in the cards for me. I'm no longer worrying about it. I just have to leave and find peace with myself and not having what I've desired."

"Do you love Severus?"

"Even if I did, I can't have him. He's your mate. You two are meant to be together. I'm not part of that. It really wouldn't matter as he doesn't like me, loathes me really. I can't get past that."

Harry moves away from Remus and slips out his office door leading to his rooms. He turns and looks at Remus with a slight smile on his face.

"Remus, be happy. Don't let my leaving make you sad. I'll keep in touch. Oh, and please fix that door. I'm sure the next DADA professor would love to be able to lock his or her office at the end of the day."

With that Harry disappears into his rooms locking and warding the door so Remus can not follow. He goes straight to his bedroom and

flops down on top of the duvet and begins to cry. He laid there for hours going over what Remus had said to him. He really thought he would take his mate from him. How long had that eat away at the wolf inside him. Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling contemplating just packing his things and leaving now instead of waiting another 3 weeks. He knew it was unfair to the students and Minerva to leave now so he put that thought out of his mind. However, he did make the decision to stop hiding in his rooms. He'll go back to the Great Hall for meals. He'll spend time outside and watch the last of the term with a smile on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus, after repairing Harry's door, made his way down to his rooms. He still wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew now that his mate wasn't leaving him. He hadn't even gone to Severus about this and now he felt stupid in believing that Harry would take him. He stepped through the portrait hole to find Severus sitting on his sofa with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. He looks up at Remus with a slight frown.

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you."

"I was in Harry's office. Trying to figure out what was going on between you two." Remus almost looked ashamed at what he had thought was going on.

"Going on between….? Remus you're joking, right?"

Remus sits down beside Severus and takes his drink and finishes it off before sitting the glass on the table before him.

"I wish I was. I saw you and Harry outside his rooms last week and I had this overwhelming fear that he was trying to take you away from me."

"Remus, you can't be serious. I would NEVER leave you. Don't you know that?"

Remus looks into Severus' eyes seeing the love there, even if he never says it. He sighs and nods slightly.

"I know, Severus, but the wolf in me could feel and see the love in Harry's eyes and it just…drove Moony crazy a little. I can't explain it really. Even now there's something going on that I can't seem to understand."

Severus draws Remus into his arms holding him close. He too had felt that something more was going on, but he hadn't figured it out either.

"Maybe we'll figure it out together. It can't be such a hard thing to figure out. It's Potter we're talking about. He is rather simple minded you know."

"You just couldn't hold back an insult towards Harry, could you?"

"No, it's a force of habit. Never could miss the opportunity to pick at that particular scab."

"I'm about to lose my godson. The last link to my past with his parents and you just have to treat him like he's some kind of sore to pick at all the time." He rubs his hands over his face in defeat. "I'm so tired of it, Severus. He's got feelings, and you keeping ripping at them with this sadistic glee. I'm not sure how much more of it I could take."

Severus flinches away from Remus at his words. What was he saying? Severus stares into the fire replaying the entire conversation in his mind. Maybe he was being to harsh with Potter. It wasn't his fault who his father was. He sighs and reaches out taking Remus' hand in his holding it gently.

"I'm sorry Remus. It's really a habit I've created that's been hard to break over the years. I know he's not his father. I just…I feel like every time I see him, my defenses have to go up or I'll end up liking him and I don't want to like him."

"Well, figure out your issues with him, please. I'm tired of being in the middle and not knowing what to do to make things better. I really don't want him to leave, Severus. I'm afraid if he does, I'll never see him again."

Severus just nods. Having nothing else really to say he just sits with Remus that evening lost in thought. Remus, not wanting to break their comfortable silence, relaxes against the sofa and closes his eyes.

He had to get Harry to stay. He had to find out what was the true reason for Harry to leave the job he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

CHAPTER 4

"Severus, we are going to be late for breakfast in the Great Hall if you don't hurry up," Remus groused his mood not getting any better than it was the night before.

"I'm ready, Remus. What's got your knickers in a bunch this morning?" Severus teased.

Remus just growled as he opened the door and stepped out making his way up the hall towards the Great Hall. He was tired and cranky and wanting food desperately and his mate was not helping matters any.

Severus caught up with him and placed his hand around his elbow and stopped him from walking away. Turning around Remus stared into

concerned onyx eyes.

"Remus, are you not well? You seem edgy this morning."

"I didn't sleep well last night worrying over Harry and his issues. I want to know why he's leaving. I have to find out. Will you help me?"

Severus shakes his head wishing Remus would just let it go. He knew it was impossible to stop him but did he want to be involved?

"I'll go with you, but I'm not saying anything. This is something YOU want not I. Whatever you learn you will just have to accept and get on with life. Harry is a grown man and there is no reason to keep treating him like he is that 13 year old you met years ago. He's long since grown up."

With that he turns and walks into the teachers lounge that joins the Great Hall behind the teachers tables. He makes his way to his usual seat only to stop in shock seeing Harry sitting beside the headmistress once again. He nods slightly to the Minerva before sitting down and

dishing up some eggs and bangers. Remus enters moments later and takes his usual seat beside Severus.

"Harry's here this morning, did you see?" Severus whispers to Remus.

Remus looks over to where Harry is sitting and just as he starts to turn his head to his plate Harry looks over at him and gives him a slight nod. Remus returns it before starting on his meal. Little was said that morning as each concentrated on eating and getting off to their classes for the morning.

While Remus was finishing up his breakfast, he sees Harry stand and move behind them. Remus reaches back grabbing Harry's hand and gently pulls him closer speaking softly to him.

"Harry, meet me tonight after supper in the Room of Requirements. I want to talk to you. Please?"

Harry searches his face to see if could tell what Remus was up to. Not seeing anything he merely nods and pulls his hand free from Remus' hand and walking on, not even bothering to look at Severus. He hoped Severus wasn't going to be there. But he shouldn't place a bet on it. He would most likely lose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening after dinner, Harry is pacing back and forth in front of the Room of Requirements thinking of a room that they could be comfortable in. When the door appears Harry steps inside. He smiles to himself seeing that he had created the Gryffendors common room.

He chuckles to himself seeing the couch he and his friends always took over when sitting together in the common room and without even

thinking about it he jumps over the back and plops down in the middle of the couch. He was staring into the fire when he heard the door open. He doesn't bother to look up but knows that he had lost his silent bet with himself. He could feel Severus' magic in the room almost like a cold breath of a dementor crawling over his skin. He lets out a sigh and stands up.

"I guess you neglected to tell me Snape was coming. I'm not really surprised."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I was afraid you wouldn't come if I brought him along with me. Please, just hear me out okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Harry, you will always have a choice. I just want to get to the bottom of what is going on. Please, sit down with us."

Harry looks at Severus a moment before making himself comfortable on the couch. He looked between them as they both took an arm chair

and placing it in front of him.

"Okay, Remus, Severus. Tell me what you want so I can get back to my work. I've a lot to do to prepare for finals."

Remus sighs and stares down at his hands a moment trying to work out just what he wanted to say. Severus just sat there staring at Harry as if he had a second head. Somehow Harry felt Severus was trying to

Get into his head and quickly thru up a wall to keep him out of it.

"Harry. When you touched my hand last night, I felt something happen. It was as if your magic was reaching out to mine. Did you feel it?"

Harry merely nodded. He knew what it was. He had felt it every time

He touched either one of them but he wasn't going to admit it.

"You also felt it when you touched Severus?" again Harry only nodded. He wasn't sure what Remus was doing but he was suddenly uncomfortable about it.

"Potter, can you explain to us what's going on? It's confusing to us and we want answers," Severus almost shouting by the end.

"No, I won't. There is no good that can come from what is going on. There is no point in talking about it either. It would…hurt too much."

Harry couldn't do this. Why were they doing this? He did want to tell them that he loved them. It would break his heart to see the disgust that would show on their faces.

"Why not Harry? You are leaving for reasons we don't understand and yet you refuse to tell us. What are we suppose to think? I for one

Would miss you not being here with us. I know Minerva has been upset about losing you."

"I can not help that. I just can't stay here anymore. I spent the last 14

years being hated by him" Harry points at Severus, "for crimes against him that I did not do. And now that I have long stopped hating him, I can't get him to see me for who I am and it's just too much."

Of course that was only part of the truth, but he wasn't going to tell them the rest of it. Severus looks down at his hands a moment before once again looking at Harry. He saw that he was only telling part of it and wanted to know the rest.

"What are leaving out, Potter? I can tell you have more than that bothering you. Tell us."

Harry shakes his head, standing to leave but Severus stops him, grabbing his arm and holding in place.

"Let go of me Snape. I don't have to take your bullying anymore.

I'm no longer one of your students, nor am I a weak 11 year old who barely knew what magic was."

Severus pulls his hand back but stays close to him. He was positive now that he was hiding something but what?

"You will tell us. We have the right to know if we are the reason you are leaving. Now tell us..NOW!"

"No! I won't. You don't have the right. You don't care about me, you just want to make sure you come out of this smelling like a rose. I won't humiliate myself for your personal enjoyment!"

"Harry! Are you in love with Severus?"

Harry stops dead in his tracks and lowers his head. Why did Remus have to do this? He could have just left it alone and let him go. But he just had to bring that up. Fine if they really wanted to hear it, what would he lose but his pride. So he spun back around and marched over to Severus and stared him straight in the eye and spoke.

"Yes, dammit, I am. Happy now? Going to get your jollies off knowing that the Golden Boy is in love with the dungeon bat? Going to use that to humiliate me more? It's my lot in life to be your personal punching bag. Now there is one more thing you can loath me over."

"Harry? He wouldn't do that to you."

"Wouldn't he? It wouldn't be the first time he's used something personal about me to hate me. Not that it matters. I've long since grown tired of it all. Want to know what else is bothering me, Remus?"

Remus merely nods his head not sure if he could speak if he wanted to.

"I love you too. That's the worse part. I'm in love with my godfather

and his mate and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. You know my uncle was right about me. I'm a freak. I can't be normal. I don't fit in no matter where I am."

No longer able to fit back the tears that started pooling moments earlier, he lets out a sob as he collapses onto the rug in front of the fire place dropping his face into his hands. He felt like his whole world was falling apart around him and there was no one thing he could do to stop it.

Remus looks down at the broken boy as tears slip down his face. How had it gotten to this point? He couldn't stand to see his godson is so much pain. He moved over behind him and kneeling down, he takes him into his arms holding him close. He felt Harry relax into his arms as he continued to cry.

Behind them Severus is watching them. He wasn't sure what to do as he'd never liked Harry. But something inside him was drawing him closer to Harry. All the pain he heard in Harry's tears was almost too much for him. He moves around them and kneels in front of Harry and Remus watching them for a few moments before locking eyes with Remus. As if in silent communication Remus reaches out a hand and draws Severus to them. As he reaches out his hand and gently lays it on Harry's shoulder a connection was made. Severus pulls back almost afraid. He never felt that kind of magic before. It was as if all their magic combined for a moment.

"Harry, I don't know what's going on but please don't leave. Not yet. Stay for a while after term ends. Give us time to understand what is happening."

Harry lifts his head and looks at Severus a moment before turning to look into Remus' amber eyes. He wanted to stay like this but knew it would have to end.

"I'll be staying for about a month before I find a new home. I'll be here. But once that time is up I'll be gone. I won't cause problems for the two of you. I don't want to ruin the love you share."

With that Harry breaks free of Remus' arms and quickly leaves the room. He could not stay there. He felt like he was drowning in magical energy. Whatever it was, it was overwhelming.

Severus and Remus just stared at one another for a long time before

leaving as well heading to Remus' rooms since they were closer to where they were. It was going to be a long night once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DO OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

CHAPTER 5

A few days later, Harry sat at a kitchen table of his best friends Ron

and Hermoine Weasley. Hermione was moving about the kitchen

putting together a tray of tea and biscuits. After sitting her slightly

rounded form into a chair Harry sighs softly, taking up his tea cup

and pouring himself some tea and fixing it to his taste he goes to

lift up the cup and speaks quickly.

"Hermione, I told them."

"Harry! That's wonderful. How did they take it?"

Harry sets his cup down quickly his hands shaking slightly as he

runs it thru his hair.

"I don't think they took it that well. At least I left them speechless at

the time. I'm not sure what they are feeling. I just know that I'm sick

of it all. I can't keep going like this. They need to tell me how they

feel so I can get on with my life."

"Harry, you kind of just sprung it on them, right? They need time to

get use to the idea that someone else loves them."

"It's their fault it happened at all. They wouldn't let me leave the

school without first telling them just why I was leaving. They bullied

me into it!" He stands suddenly as if something stung him. He began

to pace about the kitchen like a caged lion.

"Harry, calm down please. You are making me dizzy. We all know

what happens to me when I get dizzy." She giggles at this. Harry

smirks then lets out a laugh before finally sitting down again.

"I just wish I knew what they were thinking. They said they would

talk to me once term ended. They want me to stay at the school for

a month to make sure it was what I wanted. I know they will reject

the idea of me loving them. Well I know Snape will. He's been really

cruel the last few months and it's even worse now that he knows. It's

as if he's looking for a reason to harass me."

Hermione draws Harry into a hug as she whispers to him,"Oh Harry, I

hope it works out for you. You know you can come here and play

godfather after the baby is born. We'll help you get over them if we

have to. I promise, whatever happens now it's for the best. We'll have

to find you someone you can love."

Harry just sighs at this. He didn't want anyone else. There would be

no point in looking. Remus had always been in his heart and Snape

had somehow slipped in as well a few years ago. He couldn't help

loving them.

After another hour of idle chatter about nonsense stuff Harry Flooed

back to his rooms at Hogwarts. When he looked up he spotted a note

on the end table at the end of the couch. He picks it up and after first

checking for hexes, he opens the note and reads what's inside.

_Harry,_

_Severus and I would like for you to join us tomorrow evening in my_

_quarters for dinner. We have some things we'd like to discuss with_

_you. Come casual as this is not a formal dinner. Hope to see you_

_soon._

_Remus and Severus._

Harry read the note 3 times before his folded it and put it away in the

end table drawer. He smiles softly and moves on to his bed chamber

and makes ready for bed. The last thought he had before falling into

a deep sleep was of being held by both men in the ROR a few days

before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next evening found Harry outside of Remus' rooms. He lifts his

hand to knock but instead he lays his hand against the door. _'Am I_

_just setting myself up for heartache?'_ he thinks to himself. He knew

this couldn't be a good meeting. It was still another week before the

term was to end. He had a feeling that they had already decided that

they didn't need another person in their lives.

He squares his shoulders and draws on his Gryffindor courage and

knocks on the door. A moment passes before the door opens and

Harry is face to face with Severus. Out of habit Severus scowls at

Harry before stepping back and letting him in. Harry stares at Severus

a moment before stepping inside and searching for Remus.

"If you are looking for Remus, he'll be back momentarily. He had a

Detention to finish before returning." Harry just looks at him without

comment. "For Merlin sake Potter, sit down!"

Harry doesn't move he just continues to stand there staring at Severus.

He could feel the animosity coming off Severus and he could tell that

this wasn't a good idea. He didn't understand why after all these

years Severus still hated him so much. Had he not proven himself to

the world? He sighs and turns to stare into the fire ignoring Severus

for the moment.

Behind him Severus is staring at him feeling his patience wearing thin

at Potter's arrogants. How was he suppose to feel anything other than

hatred towards such childishness.

At that moment, Remus enters his rooms and smiles at Severus,

Moving over to him and giving him a soft kiss before turning to speak

to Harry.

"Harry, we're so glad you could come tonight. I hope you are hungry.

I had the elves make us some shepherd's pie and treacle tarts. I know

they use to be your favorites."

Harry turns and looks at Remus a shy smile on his face and nods in

agreement. They were still some of his favorite foods. He was still

having trouble putting words to his thoughts. He was fighting back

the urge to just leave and not look back.

"It sounds lovely Remus. Thank you for inviting me to dinner

tonight. I was surprised to receive it concidering our last meeting."

"Well, this is just an opportunity to sit down, just the 3 of us and

try getting to know one another. Seems we still do not know every

thing there is to know. Right Severus?"

"Indeed," Severus says without emotion.

Silence falls over the room and for several moments no one speaks

or even moves a muscle. After what seemed like hours, but was really

only a few minutes Remus breaks the silence.

"Come, let's sit down. I think dinner will be here momentarily."

They all move to the dining table and settling into their chairs. Harry

Finds himself facing both of them feeling like one of Serverus' lab

experiments. Harry busied himself with placing his serviette over his

lap just as their dinner appeared on the table. Harry decided he would

make the first move in conversation. He turns his attention to Severus

and speaks softly.

"So, Severus, any new potion creations lately? I know you are still at

work on perfecting the Wolf's Bane. I just wondered if any headway

was made."

Severus looks up surprised that Potter would even know about his

Current work with the Wolf's bane postion. He looks at Remus first

then turns his attention to Harry again and speaks.

"I'm impressed you'd even know I was still working on it. But to

answer your question, I've found a new component to the potion that

may help to transform the werewolf to just wolf form. I have a few

months to work on it still before I start testing it. I wouldn't want to

harm our resident Wolf, now would I?"

Harry smiles at this. "Of course not. He's too valuable to risk losing

him. How long before you publish another article on your work? I've

enjoyed reading them over the years. It was your work that inspired

me to work harder during the last few years of school."

Severus just stares at Harry as if he had grown a 2nd head. For a long

Moment Severus almost fell for Harry's compliments before he let out

a huff and turned back to his meal without further comment. Harry

watched as several emotions play over Severus face before his usual

mask goes back up. Harry just sighs and continues eating without

saying another word. Remus looks between the two and could almost

swear an understanding had been reached. Well until Severus raised

his always constant teachers face.

"Harry, how are your classes going? Any promising future Aurors to

be had in them?"

"There may be a few. I'm not sure what their plans are, but many of

the 7th years have a good chance of going into the MLE if they so

wish to. Mr. Alexander seems to think he could take on the world now

that he has better understanding of the dark arts."

"I'm surprised you were able to teach those dunderheads anything.

Many of them are hopeless in potions," Severus comments almost to

himself.

"If you actually explained what you were wanting them to learn

instead of slapping your wand to the board and say, "here's today's

assignment get to work." No one can truly learn that way. It was

what kept Longbottom from truly understanding potions. Well that

and your constant standing over him when we were in school."

"Don't tell me how to teach, Potter! I've been doing it longer than

you have been in alive. You don't know what you are talking about!"

Harry sets his cutlery down on his plate and pushing it aside he rests

His arms, crossed on the table and stares at Severus. For a long time

he wasn't sure just what he was going to say. But it came to him.

"Severus, potions is a hard topic for anyone, especially those who

were muggle born or raised. Throw in a megalomanic and his minion

of doom and you can bet many of us weren't going to learn anything

as well as their teacher would hope. But now that those threats are no

longer around I have to wonder why only 10 students out of a class of

nearly 100 only pass 'barely' in your class."

"How dare you?" Severus fumes. His face turning red with anger at

The thought of anyone telling him he was a poor teacher.

"I dare because I see it. I've been there. Do you teach your students

Why certain plants and herbs have to be cut 5 different ways to be

able to make the same potion work in 5 different ways? Did you ever

teach the students the best way to cut open a fluberworm to get the

most out of the green goo inside?" Harry sighs and looks at his hands,

"No you didn't. And that is why most muggle borns and raised

students were not able to pass your class to satisfy you. Hell there

were even a few purebloods that were lost in your class because they

didn't know."

At this Severus gets up and starts towards the door. Just before he

leaves he turns and looks at Harry his black eyes flashing dangerously

at him.

"You are out of line Potter. I do the best I can to teach these students

the fine art of potion making. I can not help that they had no real

experience with potions before they enter here."

"Then find a way to teach them. Make first year potions a class in

learning the fine art of preparing potions. Teach THEM Severus. They

need to know how to cut and prepare ingredients before being tossed

into a caldron like an ingredient themselves. I would have loved to

truly enjoy potions had someone stopped and showed me the proper

way to prepare them."

At this Harry turned and stormed from Remus' rooms not looking

back at them. He humiliated himself enough for one day. He walked

down the hall to his rooms and enters them quickly slamming his door

before warding them against anyone coming in. He slides down the

door and lets out a sob. He slips down and curls up into a ball and lets

his tears flow. As the moment pass he dozes off into a fitfull sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Remus' rooms things weren't much better. Remus was trying to

calm a very livid potions master.

"Severus, please calm down. Harry wasn't trying to make you look

like a fool. He was just showing you that maybe you could change

your teaching methods a little. I know a lot of students tell me that

they would like your class more if they only understood how to do

the lab work. Not every muggle born was as smart as Ms. Granger

when it came to potions. She only was able to do it because she never

stopped reading and learning. Not all students were as educated as

she was before they came here."

"Remus, I know he wasn't trying to be mean or make me a fool, but it

is so hard to change after all these years. He's the first person to ever

voice their concerns about my teaching skills. And it's hard to not get

defensive."

Remus wraps his arms around Severus holding him close whispering

in his ear a few words of endearment to him. Severus sighs and

begins to relax in his arms. After a few minutes Remus pulls back

and looks into Severus' eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Harry. Make sure he's okay. Will you be

okay here for a little bit? I want you here when I come back. It's been

a long day and I want you here with me tonight. Please?"

Severus merely nods and smiles at his mate, giving him a soft kiss on

the lips before letting him go.

"Don't be gone too long. I'll be waiting…in bed." He winks before

going to the bedroom.

Remus smiles softly before leaving to check on Harry. He only hoped

Harry would talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I DO OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

Chapter 6

Remus arrives outside of Harry's door. He rests his hand on the door

feeling the strong wards on his door. He sighs softly as he realizes it's

going to be hard to get through the wards if Harry doesn't want him

there. Remus removes his wand from his robes and works his way

thru each ward until he's broken thru. He pauses a moment before

gently pushing the door open. It is dark in the room, not even the fire

place is going. Remus lights the fire and looks around. He gasps at

the sight of Harry laying on the floor curled up into a ball asleep. He

moves to Harry and lifts him easily into his arms and carries him to

his bedroom. After laying him on the bed he transfigures his clothes

into pajamas and pulls the covers over him. He sits down beside his

godson gently running his finger along his cheek, wiping away the

half dry tears.

"Oh Harry. Why does your life have to be so hard? I wish I knew

what to do about this situation," he whispers knowing Harry didn't

hear him.

Remus turns from the bed and makes his way out of Harry's rooms.

He resets the wards on the door and walks slowly towards his own

rooms. He knew Severus was waiting on him so he quickly enters

his rooms and goes to the bedroom. He finds Severus asleep on his

bed. He smiles softly and disrobes and climbs in beside his mate. He

wraps his arms around Severus and snuggles in quickly falling asleep

himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day went on in a blur. The 5th and 7th year students were all

starting to show signs of stress with OWLS and NEWTS coming up

the following week. He desided to give the students a break and

invites them all to a picnic lunch lake side. Harry with the help of the

house elves set up a banquet style lunch with blankets spread out

around the grounds for them to gather in groups to enjoy the nice

weather and their break from studying. He smiled at several of

the 7th years who gathered in groups along the lake. Many looked

stressed and exhausted. He moved among the groups with a basket

filled with pepper-up potions, receiving instant smiles and thanks

from the students after they take the potion.

"You all need to keep up your strength and get lots of rest for next

week. These exams are important but your health is more important.

Don't forget that Madam Pomphrey is also here for if you need any

help. She will give you calming draughts and pepper-up potions if

she feels you need them. Also you must eat. If you don't you could

make your stress worse. Do all of you know where the kitchen is?"

A few of the students shake their heads, not knowing where it was.

He shakes his heads realizing that many of them were Slytherins. He

wondered if Severus didn't tell them to keep them from going there

at night. He smiles softly at the snakes.

"Why am I not surprised. The kitchen is down near Hufflepuff's

Common room. There is a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the pear

and you will gain entrance. Trust me, the elves will happily give you

more than enough food to eat. Don't tell your head of house I told

you, or you may find me strung from the rafters in the Great Hall."

Many of the students laughed knowing it would be a great possibility

of seeing the DADA professor hanging from the rafters if they were

caught. By the time lunch ended many of the students were in much

better moods and excited once again for the final week of classes and

the end of school.

Harry cleared away the blankets and packed up the left over food as

the house elves banish the tables and take the left over foods back into

the school. Harry remains by the lake for the next hour as he had an

hour until his next class. He settles in on his usual rock beneath the

tree he and his friends always gathered under and looked out over the

lake occasionally tossing bread at the giant squid.

"That was a good thing you did for the students. I'm sure they all

appreciated what you did for them. Though I'm sure Severus isn't

going to like finding out his snakes now know where the kitchen is."

Harry glances back at Remus and chuckles softly. He knew he could

find himself in deep shit if Severus learned it was he who told them.

Remus smiles seeing that Harry could actually smile again.

"Remus, I'm not concerned about what Severus thinks. I already

know he hates me, what more can he do to me."

"Harry, he doesn't hate you. He's just not use to people telling him

his teaching style needs updating. You opened his eyes to the fact that

you were right. He knew you weren't trying to hurt him."

"You're so sure of that aren't you? I for one just felt it was time he

was informed of how a lot of the students who could have done well

didn't because they didn't know what they were doing. I would have

enjoyed it more had I been taught early on how to do it."

Remus settles in beside him and wraps and arm around him in a one

arm hug. Once again he feels that flare of magic coming off Harry

and connecting with his magic. Instead of pulling away he stays

close allowing the magic to touch him.

"Harry, don't leave. Stay here and teach these students. You are a

Natural at defense and these students are doing well because you are

here."

Harry sighs and shakes his head. He didn't want to leave. This was

his home. He didn't want to start over again, but he couldn't stay if

he couldn't be a part of Remus and Severus' life. He pulls away from

Remus immediately regretting the loss of their magical signatures

touching as they were. They were his mates, yet he just couldn't let

himself believe they would accept him.

"I can't stay. It wouldn't be fair to you and Severus for me to stay

here causing problems for you. I'd rather be miserable and alone than

cause problems for the two of you."

"But what is fair for you Harry? Why do you not allow yourself to

love someone, anyone else? Someone who is your own age could

make you happy if you would just try."

Harry stands and moves to the edge of the lake tossing the last of the

bread at the squid watching as it catches the piece and tosses it at

Remus. Harry just chuckles at this, hoping it would hide the tears that

once again tries to slip from his eyes.

"There is no one else for me Remus. I'm accepting the fact that you

and Severus are mates, and that you do not love me in that way. I am

resigned to the fact that I have no place in your life other than a

godson. I'm resigned to the fact that Severus will always hate me and

I'm moving on. A angsty as I sound. I'm making the choice to move

on letting you alone."

The wolf in Remus was growing angry at this situation. Moony wasn't

happy seeing his cub so broken like this. Remus stands and reaches

out to Harry turning him around to face him. Harry tries to pull away

from him but Moony kept him from doing so.

"Harry, don't leave. I don't want you to leave, Moony doesn't want

You to leave. For some reason, the wolf in me wants you here with

him, as if he knows something and I just don't know what it is."

Harry looks into Remus' eyes, seeing the wolf is looking at him. Did

Moony know they were mates and Remus just not realize it? Harry

lifts his hand up gently caressing Remus' cheek.

"Moony." It was all Harry could say before he leans in and gently

gives his godfather a kiss. It was soft, and only lasted a moment but

it was enough for Moony to howl with happiness inside.

"I have to go. Classes are about to end and I have the 7th years to

Teach." Harry pulls away and quickly makes his way to the castle.

Remus watches him go before following. He had to talk to Severus

about this. It wasn't uncommon for there to be a 2nd mate for a wolf.

It was rare though and yet for some reason Moony wanted Harry as

a mate. He wanted both his mates and he planned to have them both.

He only had to convince Severus of this. He had a feeling that he also

felt the magical flare ups every time Harry was near and he was going

to do his best to get them to put aside their feelings of the past and let

this happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening Harry is making his way towards the Great Hall

When he is grabbed and pulled into one of the many alcoves in the

castle. Harry whips around and starts to pull his wand out when he

sees who grabbed him.

"Severus! What the hell are you doing?"

"I am doing what I should have done 2 weeks ago. What the vampire

half of me has been wanting, but the dungeon bat in me wouldn't

allow to happen."

With that Severus pulls him close and captures Harry's mouth in a

passionate kiss. At first Harry fights it, not wanting to hurt Remus

at all. He grabs the front of Severus' robes to hold himself up as he

allows himself to return the passion. A wind blows up around them

engulfing them in the raw magic that both have felt many time over

the last few weeks. After what seem like hours, but truly was only a

few minutes they end the kiss, both breathing hard.

"Harry, I've fought this for years. Merlin only knows why this is

happening. I've never ever believed that I could have more than one

mate. However, it would seem that it's happening as much as I hate

you, I still want you here with us."

Harry pulls away from Severus as if he had been slapped. He couldn't

let this happen as long as he was still hated. He couldn't live with that

kind of relationship.

"No, Severus. I can't do this as long as you still hate me. I can't hurt

Remus either. I have to go. I have things to do."

With that Harry flees to his rooms not giving Severus the opportunity

to follow him. Severus just watches him go, confusion written on

his face. He had to talk to Remus. They couldn't let him go. Not if

He was their 3rd bond mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I DO OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

CHAPTER 7

Harry stood at the train station watching the Hogwarts Express pull

out of the station. It would be the last time he would see these young

witches and wizards as a professor. Next time he saw that train he'd

be just a normal resident of Hogsmeade. It was a choice he was really

starting to enjoy. He loved teaching but was ready to move on. He

found a place to stay and it would be ready in a few weeks. Dobby

and Winky were fixing it up for him.

He turns and makes his way into the three broomsticks and calls out

to Rosemerta for a butterbeer before taking a seat in a booth against

the far wall. He never liked sitting with his back to anyone. Product

of his days fighting Voldermort.

He sat sipping his drink, not really paying attention to his surrounding

when a shadow crossed over him. Harry looks up and sees Remus

standing there. Harry gives Remus a slight smile and offers him a

place to sit down. Remus slides in and waves at the barkeep to send

him a firewhiskey.

"So, what are you going to do now that term is over?" Harry asks

Remus.

"Not sure really. Thought about traveling but something has come up

that I feel I need to take care of more." Remus replies as he sits

studying Harry's face.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from that. I wouldn't want to spoil your

Summer." Harry says before finishing off his butterbeer.

"No Harry, you aren't keeping me from that. I was looking for you

actually. I've tried to get you alone for a week to talk to you."

"Remus, I…" But Remus wouldn't let him speak.

"No, Harry. Listen to me for a moment, okay? I really need to get this

out. Severus and I really don't want you to leave Hogwarts. We want

you to stay and do what you love to do. Those kids need you there to

teach them what they need to know in case a dark lord tries what the

last one did. We can't teach them like you can."

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay? If so then no. I can't. I

have struggled for the last few years and I can't do it anymore. He

hates me, and even after he said he wanted me as your alls mate he

still can't say he cares about me."

Harry stands and tossing some galleons on the table he walks away.

Remus stands and pays for his drink and follows Harry outside.

"Harry, wait! You don't understand. That's not the only reason we

want you to stay. We know you are our other mate. Please don't

walk away from us."

Harry stops dead in the middle of the street paying no attention to

the folks around them who are now standing there staring at them

as they talk. He turns and looks at Remus then shakes his head.

"I don't understand how you can stand there and beg me not to

leave when I can just make it worse for the two of you. Severus

doesn't want me. He can't. He hates me, Remus, He told me so

just a week ago. Did you know that?"

"Yes Harry, he told me about it. He's confused. He's never known

anything but hate for you all these years. And suddenly he sees a

side of you that he can no longer ignore. He wants to get to know you

Harry. You just have to give him a chance. Please give us a chance."

"You have a month. I promised you that much. After that I'm gone.

I will not be used and then tossed aside. That is one thing I will not

Tolerate. "

"That's all we ask. Please Harry, come with me. Severus is waiting

for us in my rooms. Just come and talk with us."

"Fine, let's go. I think we've stirred up enough rumor fodder for these

folks for one day."

They walk back towards the castle, small talk flowing from them with

ease. Harry never had any trouble talking to Remus, and by the time

they reached the castle they were laughing and talking about old Siri

and the rest of his family. Before they knew it they were outside of

Remus' rooms. When they step inside they see Severus sitting in a

chair in front of the fireplace reading a dark arts text book.

"Hello Harry. Did the students make it off okay?" Severus asked as

he set the book on the table beside the chair.

"Yes, they all made it out okay." Harry sat down on the chair opposite

Severus.

"That's good. Thank you for coming here to visit. We appreciate it

that you were willing to come."

"I would do anything for Remus, and you as well. I hope you know

That." Harry says his face suddenly hidden behind long dark hair.

They sat there in silence for some time. Severus glances between

Harry and Remus for some time before he finally speaks again. He

Speaks so softly it almost got missed by Harry.

"I am sorry for saying I hate you Harry. I don't hate you. I haven't

For some time. I…I was confused. I couldn't understand what was

going on. Yes I know, it's hard to believe that I would be confused

about anything. But there you have it." He says with a smirk on his

face.

Harry just stared at Severus. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Severus was confessing to not hate him suddenly. He shook his head

and stood again. He wasn't sure what he could believe anymore. What

was this game he was playing? It wasn't fair if he didn't mean it. It

would break his heart if Severus was just saying this because he it was

what he wanted to hear.

"Please don't play games with me Severus. I couldn't take it if you

Were." He turned to stand in front of the fireplace. The flames were

Bouncing off the tracks of tears that he didn't know were sliding

down his cheeks.

Remus and Severus just stare at Harry wondering just what he was

thinking. Surprisingly it was Severus who moves first, standing to

go to Harry and pulling him into his arms. The magic between them

intwine as they touch. Harry struggles at first before relaxing into

his arms. He didn't want to feel this power. It overwhelmed him to

the point that a sob escapes him. Severus draws him closer to him.

"Harry, what I am saying is true. I want you here. I want to get to

know you. I realized that you aren't your father and you aren't

who I thought you were. You are far from arrogant and I just don't

know why I ever thought you were. I've watched you. You are

the most amazing person I've ever known. You are someone who

should have been bitter with the life you have had. But you aren't.

How can anyone not see that and love you."

"You don't love me. How…how can you love me? Are you not

afraid of me? Everyone else is."

Severus chuckles softly before drawing Harry into his arms. He

Knew Harry was insecure because of all he had done in the past

and how people were afraid of him for his great power. But he was

not afraid of Harry. He envied him in so many ways.

"No I am not afraid Harry. I know you are our mate and I know that

it will take time for the 3 of us to admit it and do what needs to be

done. But I am willing if you are."

Harry just stares up at Severus. He couldn't believe that this was

finally happening. He prayed that it wasn't some cruel joke and

he'd be tossed aside later and laugh at him for his naivety.

Remus moves in behind Harry and wraps his arms around both

men holding them close. "We love you Harry. Just let us have

the chance to prove it to you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I DO OWN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JKR. SHE'S THE AWESOME ONE. I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING FROM THIS. I AM JUST PLAYING IN HER PLAYGROUND FOR A WHILE**

A/N2: SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE

SORT OF LOST SIGHT OF WHERE I AM TAKING THIS STORY.

HOPEFULLY I'LL DO BETTER.

CHAPTER 8

Several weeks went by with the three of them spending much of their

time together. With Harry's birthday coming up, both Remus and

Severus decided to go to Diagon Alley to find Harry the perfect gift.

It was hard to find what they wanted so they decided to have a special

piece of jewerly made. A set of rings to symbolize their triad. A

set of bonding rings to be presented to Harry on his birthday along

with a bonding cermony. It was all planned out with Minerva

officiating it.

Severus and Remus currently sat in the Leacky Caldron enjoying a

quiet corner during their noon meal as they waited for the rings to

be completed.

"Minerva said that everything was ready. She will have the house

Elves set up the court yard outside the castle for the ceremony the

night before Harry's birthday that way it can be hidden overnight

from prying eyes. Hopefully Harry won't decide that night to go

on one of his late night jaunts," Remus supplied between bites of

his shepherd's pie.

"Maybe we need to keep him preoccupied that night. I know he's

been hinting around about joining us in our bed for about a week or

so now. Maybe we should take him home with us the night before

and keep him there all night." Severus grinned evilly just thinking

of what he could do to Harry to keep him there.

Remus chuckles at the site of Severus gleaming eyes. He had not

seen that look in Severus before. He was almost jealous, because

Severus never had that look for him. He could understand why,

though. Harry was a tasty morcel that anyone would want to

sample. Luckily in a few days they would be officially bonded

and tasting him would be the best gift of all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at Hogwarts Harry is standing in the bathroom looking into

the mirror in his bathroom a slight frown on his face. Neither

Severus nor Remus was in the castle. He didn't see them at

breakfast that morning and hadn't heard from either of them all

that morning. He had finally taken out his map to see if they were

even in the castle. Finding they weren't he went to Minerva to see

if she knew where they might have gone. Having gotten nothing more

than a short comment about them going to Diagon Alley to pick up

some supplies that couldn't be owled to the castle he went back to his

rooms. Why didn't they take him with them? He would have loved to

go with them to pick up those supplies. Seems they didn't want him

there. That's okay, he thought, he'll just head to the alley himself. He

had things to do as well.

He headed out of the castle some time later. Once he reached the

apparation point he apparated to the alley just beside the Leacky

Caldron. He stepped inside the dark pub and slowly moved to the

bar where Tom stood reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Tom. Anything interesting in the paper this fine

day," Harry asked cheerfully.

"Morning Harry, and no, not much happening in the Wizarding

World today. Rita Skeeter has been fairly tame in her story telling

lately. Maybe now that you are all grown up she's found you not

so attractive to write about."

They both chuckle at this. Harry was glad he was being left alone

these days. He just enjoyed being a normal wizard making his own

way in the world. He didn't even have to work but he felt he needed

to so he could keep busy. Hopefully he wouldn't have to give up his

life now that he was with his mates.

"Well Tom that is good to know. Maybe now that all is right with the

Wizarding World, she'll find someone else to harrass. I know I have

had enough of it for a lifetime. See you later Tom."

Harry steps towards the alley but stops when he sees his mates sitting

Together in a dimmly lit corner. Curiousity getting the better of him,

he disillusions himself and moves over to see what they are talking

about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, so we have it all set up. Once this is over, we can get on with

our lives. These past few weeks have been agonizing."

"I agree. But it will be over soon. Once that day comes things will be

Perfect. Come, let's go get it and head back to Hogwarts. We don't

want him to get too suspicious."

Both men stood and walked right past Harry as they headed into

Diagon Alley. Harry stood there a long time a frown on his face and

confussion in his eyes. Did they not love him afterall? What the hell

was going on?

Instead of dwelling on it, Harry waits a few minutes before heading

Into the alley himself. He still had things to purchase and he wanted

To get it done and over with before Remus or Severus got back to

Hogwarts and found him gone.

It didn't take him long as he really didn't have much to get, but he

made it back to Hogwarts only half and hour before they did. He

walked over to the lake and sat down under his usual tree. The more

he thought about it the more he had convinced himself that they were

going to reject him afterall. They had already decided that he wasn't

what they wanted and he may as well just pack up and leave. He

would wait until after his birthday, because it would be the last one he

would celebrate here at his most favorite place. After that he would

leave. He would let Remus and Severus go, freeing them from the

triad bond. He wouldn't force himself on them anymore.

He heard Remus and Severus go by, as they talked to one another as

If there was no one else in the world. Harry watched them as they

would stop every so often and kiss one another. Tears started to

slip down his face as he watched them together. It felt just like it

had 2 years ago when he sat here watching them. Déjà vu was a

horrible thing sometimes. Not wanting to watch them anymore he

turns his head back to the lake watching the giant squid as it would

toss the merkids up into the air so they could dive back into the

water. Even merpeople had a life they enjoyed. Why couldn't he?

A sobs rack his body as he sat there until the sun was gone below

the horizon. He just couldn't face seeing anyone right now. He

didn't want to see anyone and didn't want anyone to see him so

he pulls on his invisability cloak and covers himself completely.

Only Albus Dumbledore was ever able to see him under it. Lucky

for him, Albus was no longer there.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Up in the Great Hall severual of the professors were already having

dinner when Remus and Severus wander in. They half expected

Harry to be sitting there beside Minerva as he always did, enjoying

their usual upbeat discussion of some news article in the paper.

However, Harry wasn't there. That caused Remus to pause for a

moment. This wasn't like Harry to miss a meal.

"Minerva, have you seen Harry today?"

"He came by my office this morning asking where the two of you

were. I informed him that you were picking up school supplies that

couldn't be owled to the school."

Remus nods and looks at Severus. They both thought they had seen

Harry in the Alley that afternoon, but wasn't sure. Maybe he had gone

to visit friends and lost track of the time.

"It's just like him to not tell anyone where he was going. Not to mention

Losing track of time," Severus said off handedly.

"Severus, be nice. We both know he wouldn't take off like that. Not now.

He's grown up and not doing those kinds of stunts now. Maybe

He's at the lake. He sometimes goes there to think and falls asleep

there. I'll go looking for him if you want to come that's fine. If not

that's ok too."

Remus walks away heading outside and down towards the lake. He was

praying to whatever gods were out there they he'd find him. As he

reached the lake he picked up Harry's scent but didn't see him. Looking

around confused for a moment a smirk crosses his face. He probably

had his invisability cloak on so he could be left alone.

After a few minutes of seaching, Remus stumbles on an invisible lump

curled up under the tree, apparently in a deep slumber. He gently pulls

off the cloak and stops in shock. Why has he been crying? Who had

hurt his mate, causing the tears that still seemed to trickle down his

face even in his sleep.

Remus gently lifts the sleeping man into his arms and settles him across

his lap as he leans back against the tree. He couldn't seem to figure out

what had upset Harry this much. Had their disappearing act that morning

cause this? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out.

"Oh Harry, what has happened?"

He felt Harry start awake. He wrapped his arms around Harry even as he

tried to pull away. Harry couldn't understand who or what had him, but he

didn't care either. He didn't want to be there.

"Let me go!" harry almost screamed in his half awake state.

"No Harry, I'm not. We are going to sit here like this until you tell me what

or who has upset you like this. We started to worry when we couldn't find

you up in the castle. Why are you here hiding under your cloak?"

"I didn't want anyone to find me. I seem to have forgotten that your nose

could find me easily." Harry sounded dejected.

Remus frown deepens hearing Harry sounding so sad and dejected. He just

had to find out what was going on.

"What's wrong Harry? Has something happened?" remus asked as he

wiped the tears from Harry's flushed cheeks.

Harry pulls away from Remus not wanting his touch, knowing it would

be over soon and he didn't want to feel that hope he once had in his heart.

"Why are you waiting til the end of the month to release me from this? Why

Not just reject me now and get it over with?"

"Harry, what are you talking about? I don't want to release you? I love you."

Harry shakes his head, not believing him at all. How could he say that after

what he had heard at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Please! Don't lie to me. I heard you, at the Leaky Cauldron. Just before you

went into the alley after lunch. I know I didn't imagine what was said. Why

wait to get it over with. Get on with your lives without me."

Harry stands and walks away from Remus, not seeing the confusion in

Remus' eyes. He ran as fast as he could to the castle running up the

Stairs to his rooms where he quickly entered then locked and warded his

rooms against everyone. He couldn't face them anymore.

Back at the lake Remus is sitting there trying to figure out what they had

Said before going back to the jewerly store. Playing the conversation over

In his head he realises how it might have sounded to someone who didn't

Hear all of the converstaion.

"Oh Harry, what have we done?"


End file.
